Dimitri (Fire Emblem)
|-| Pre-Timeskip = |-| Post-Timeskip = Summary Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is one of the main protagonists in Fire Emblem: Three Houses, alongside Edelgard, Claude and Byleth. He is the crown prince of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and the house leader of the Blue Lions. Dimitri is a courteous and refreshing young man who embodies chivalry, yet carries a darkness deep within. His favored weapon is the spear, and he possesses incredible strength thanks to his minor Crest of Blaiddyd of the Ten Elites. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly 7-B | At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B Name: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dimitri, The Boar Prince, The Tempest King, The Savior King Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gender: Male Age: 17 (Pre-Timeskip) | 22 (Post-Timeskip) Classification: Human, Noble, Crest-Bearer, Student of Garreg Mach Monastery, House Leader of the Blue Lions | King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus Powers and Abilities: |-| Pre-Timeskip = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (His favored weapon is a lance), Acrobatics, Accelerated Development, Empowerment (Via Defiant Strength), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Electricity, Light and Holy variety), Healing (Can heal himself and others through multiple means), Damage Boost (His Crest double the strength of his Combat Arts when attacking. Depending on the Magic or Combat Arts, he can deal extra damage to certain type of enemies), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction (Via Seal Movement), Summoning (Can summon a Battalion to help aid him), Status Effect Inducement (Via Onslaught), Damage Reduction (Via General and Aegis), Limited Power Nullification (Nullifies instant death effects via the General ability) |-| Post-Timeskip = Same as before, Damage Reduction (Via Commander and Defensive Tactics), Damage Boost (Via Wave Attack, and Atrocity), Status Effect Inducement (Via Wave Attack), Statistics Amplification (Via Lancefaire), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can nullifies not only instant death effects but status effects and movement effects via the Commander ability) Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly City level+ (Should be comparable to Pre-Timeskip Edelgard) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Can fight and damage Hegemon Edelgard. Has a Heroes' Relic) Speed: Superhuman movement speed with Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Capable of dodging Bolting) | At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Can keep up with Post-Timeskip Byleth) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly City Class+ | At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Town level, possibly City level+ (Comparable to his Attacking Power) | At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (Comparable to his Attacking Power) Stamina: High Range: Several meters range normally, tens of meters with Magic and Spear, though he can retaliates from any distance via the Distant Counter ability Standard Equipment: Steel Lance, Spear, Evasion Ring, Vulnerary | Areadbhar, Vulnerary/Concoction Intelligence: Gifted (Leads the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus in a 5 year war against the Adrestian Empire. Demonstrate high reasoning ability, can master concepts with few repetitions, and display high performance capability in intellectual, creative, or specific academic fields) Weaknesses: His magic and gambits have limited uses per battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Weapons/Items/Gambits= For Weapons: * Areadbhar: Areadbhar is a regalia lance that debuted in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. It is one of the Heroes' Relics, and is tied to the Crest of Blaiddyd. ** Grants units with the Crest of Blaiddyd access to Atrocity. If the user does not have a Crest, deals 10 damage to user after combat. * Spear: The Spear is a powerful throwing lance used for indirect attacks. For Battalions: * Seiros Mercenaries Lv3: It provides 1+ Physical Attack, -2 Magic Attack, 5+ Hit Rate, and 1+ Charm. The associating Gambit for this battalion is Onslaught. Dimitri uses this Pre-Timeskip. * King of the Lions Corps Lv5: It provides 10 Physical Attack, -2 Magic Attack, 5+ Hit Rate, 15+ Critical, -5 Avoid, 5 Defense, 10 Charm. The associating Gambit for this battalion is Wave Attack. Dimitri uses this Post-Timeskip. For Gambits: * Onslaught: A moderately powerful offensive gambit that affects foes two spaces in front of the user, and pushes them back after combat. It inflicts the Rattled Status Condition on all targets. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. Dimitri uses this Pre-Timeskip * Wave Attack: Associated with Dimitri's special battalion, it is a wide-ranged attack that is effective against armored units. It inflicts the Rattled Status Condition on all targets. This gambit can only be used twice per battle. Dimitri uses this Post-Timeskip For Items: * Vulnerary: Restores 10 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Concoction: Restores 20 HP to its user, and has three uses. * Evasion Ring: +10 Avoid when equipped. |-|Abilities/Skills= Here are some abilities that Pre-Timeskip Dimitri had shown to have:- * Lance Prowess: Improves the users Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical avoid when equipped with axes. ** Lance Prowess Lv3: When wielding an Axe, +10 Hit, +10 Avoid, +7 Dodge. * Authority: Improves the user's Might when using gambits. ** Authority Lv2: +4 Might when using gambits. * Charm: Allies within 1 space inflict +3 damage in combat. * General: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 50%; Nullifies instant death effects. * Dexterity +4: Grants +4 Dexterity. * Defiant Strength: At start of turn, if unit's HP ≤ 25%, Grants Strength +8. * Distant Counter: Enables unit to counterattack regardless of distance to attacker by summoning a lightning bolt that deals the same damage they normally would have dealt with their current weapon or spell. * HP+5: Increases maximum HP by 5. * Royal Lineage: Multiplies experience earned by 1.2. * Resistance +2: Increases Res by 2. * Seal Movement: If unit damages foe during combat, foe suffers Mv -1 for 1 turn after combat. This is Dimitri’s Budding Talent * Sword Prowess: Improves the users Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical avoid when equipped with swords. ** Sword Prowess Lv1: When wielding a sword, +5 Hit, +7 Avoid, +5 Dodge. * Aegis: Halves damage dealt to user by bows, black magic, white magic, dark magic, and ranged gambits. * Terrain Resistance: Negates damage dealt by terrain. * Swordbreaker: If the target has a sword equipped and the user has a lance equipped, 20+ hit and avoid are granted. * Canto: Allows unit to move again after completing certain actions, if there is movement remaining. * Battalion Wrath: If foe initiates combat while unit's battalion endurance is ≤ 1/3, grants Crit +50. * Model Leader: Doubles experience earned for battalions. Here are the other skills that Dimitri had acquired after the Timeskip: * Authority: Improves the user's Might when using gambits. ** Authority Lv5: +10 Might when using gambits. * Commander: Reduces damage from enemy gambits by 75%; Nullifies instant death effects, status effects, and movement effects. This is an improvement over the General ability. * Defensive Tactics: When equipped, it cuts the damage taken by equipped battalions in half. * Lancefaire: Grants Atk +5 when using an axe. * Lance Prowess: Improves the users Hit Rate, Evade, and Critical avoid when equipped with axes. ** Lance Prowess Lv5: When wielding an Lance, Hit Rate +15, Evade +15, Critical Avoid +10. * Royal Lineage+: +20 Avoid to the user if HP = 100%. * Pomp & Circumstance: Grants +4 Luck and +4 Charm. Note: Rattled is a status condition in Three Houses that reduces movement to zero and prevents the unit from taking advantage of any equipped battalions. Rattled also decreases Hit by 12, Crit by 2, AS by 4, Def by 3, Res by 3, and Avo by 6. |-|Combat Arts= Here are some Combat Arts that Dimitri can perform:- * Lance Combat Arts ** Tempest Lance ** Knightkneeler: Effective against Cavalry enemies. ** Monster Piercer: Effective against Monsters. ** Glowing Ember: Might increases based on user’s Defense. ** Atrocity: Effective against all foes. This Combat Art is exclusively only for Post-Timeskip Dimitri when using Areadbhar. ** Paraselene: Avoid +10, after combat, user moves 1 space backwards. |-|Magic= Here are some magic spells that Dimitri can learn:- * Reason Magic (Black Magic) Type ** Thunder: Basic lighting magic. Magic used to attack with lightning. ** Thoron: Advanced lighting magic. Superior magic used to attack with lightning. * Faith Magic Type ** Heal: Basic Light Magic. Heals an adjacent ally. ** Recover: Intermediate Light Magic. Greatly heals an adjacent ally. ** Nosferatu: Basic Light Attack Magic. Recovers HP equal to 50% of the damage dealt. ** Aura: Advanced light attack magic. Assails foes with rings of light. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower the wielder of one special properties in battle. These can range from damage increase to attacks or reservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive Skills that activate randomly, activating it more often if they have a Major crest or occasionally if it is a Minor crest. Dimitri is confirmed to have only one Crest:- * Minor Crest of Blaiddyd: The Faerghus royal family’s Crest, inherited from Blaiddyd of the 10 Elites. Occasionally doubles Atk and weapon uses for combat arts. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Gallery Dimitri_artwork_2.png|Artwork of Dimitri from the Three Houses cover Dimitri render.jpg|Pre-Timeskip Dimitri's Portrait Young_Dimitri_Portrait.png|Young Dimitri's Portrait Dimitri_Portrait_5Years.png|Post-Timeskip Dimitri's Portrait Dimitri_alternate_hair.png|Dimitri's Alternative Hairstyle Tragedy_of_Duscur.png|Dimitri survives the Tragedy of Duscur Dimitri_reach_for_her.png|Dimitri reaches for her hand Dimitri_reveal.png|Dimitri loses his composure Dimitri_cutscene.png|Dimitri goads his army before the Battle of Gronder Field. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Edelgard (Fire Emblem) Edelgard’s Profile (Post-Timeskip Edelgard and Dimitri were used) Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Element Users Category:Summoners Category:Tragic Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Students Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Tier 7 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 6